


Marriage For The Bulletproof

by FabulousMe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Jeonghan is a perfectionist, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, Minghao is a hysterical groom to be, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Wen Jun Hui | Jun is a Sweetheart, he's got them wrapped around his finger, the summary doesn't imply what happens in the end I guess, word vomit in its finest form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousMe/pseuds/FabulousMe
Summary: Minghao gets married. His friends already are. What better way then to seek their help?(or, any other chaotic wedding with WonHuiGyu trying to appease rattled nerves and being the source for some of them)





	Marriage For The Bulletproof

**Author's Note:**

> LOL don't even ask what this mess is. I just craved married WonHui and somehow Mingyu stumbled into it and my JunGyu muse demanded the same treatment. So here we are with married WonHuiGyu? I hope it's enjoyable enough despite no plot going on here. It's really just me spilling out my cravings on paper.

It was an important day.

No, it was _the_ most important day. At least in Xu Minghao's opinion. If one asked Yoon Jeonghan it would be any other day. And if one consulted Jeon Wonwoo than it would be one of those unnecessary blown out of proportion days none went through without an unhealthy stress level. That these was proved by a young man made ready for _the_ day of his life. Apparently, the young man had an existential crisis and second doubts if everything was good as it was. Just any other day.

«What if no guests are coming? What if our dress code doesn't match or she doesn't like the look I'm going for? I don't wanna disappoint here. Or worse, what if she isn't coming to the aisle? What if I can't get a word out? Oh my god, I could hurt her without intending to because I get stage fright or something. I'll ruin everything!»

Unhealthy stress, Wonwoo thought again and exasperated shook his head as the young man's close friend had to do damage control. Seriously, everything was blown out of proportion.

«Don't worry, Minghao» Junhui cut in, hand blocking any words from coming out and effectively shut the man's hysterical fit off. «Everything's gonna be fine. What matters in the end is that you two will be happy.»

«Easy for you to say,» Jeonghan joined the conversation while he was fixing every flaw he saw in the groom's attire, mostly his hair style. «You got married in an airport.» The sneer was all too touchable. Jeonghan wasn't the kind to hide what he thought horrendous. No flowery words, only brutal truth.

«What are you talking about?» Wonwoo questioned, having come closer for he couldn't quite hear what was being discussed. Blame his nightly game hours with headphones on his head, volume turned up almost to the maximum. His arm wrapped automatically around Junhui's shoulder. The latter smiled brightly at him, body leaning into the embrace. «Our wedding location.»

Wonwoo hummed thoughtfully. «One of the best days of my life.» He pressed a tender kiss against his husband's temple.

«In an _airport_ ,» Jeonghan reminded him with disgust.

«Technically, that was our second one. The first happened in a gym hall.»

Jeonghan grunted, seemingly done with people who didn't acknowledge a proper wedding location.

«Wasn't that back in high school?» Olivia wondered. She was sitting on the chair Minghao formerly occupied before the nerves made him unable to stay still and delicately arranged the different nail polish after colour composition. «Why did you bring so many colours?» she added as an afterthought, judging stare focussed on Jeonghan who ignored her – as usual.

Wonwoo cleared his throat. «You can never be too young for a wedding,» he replied quite distracted for his tie was a mess and he tried to solve it, with moderate success. «It gives you the whole package.» 

«Tying a tie wasn't part of this package it seems,» Jeonghan commented haughtily, eyes sending imaginative little needles in Wonwoo's direction. «One would assume this simple exercise was integrated in every male's body.»

Olivia snorted at that. «Nah, it belongs to the female DNA. And Junhui,» she singsonged, amused as she watched said man make quick work of the dilemma Wonwoo was facing since the early morning. The latter had stars in his eyes. «You're amazing, do you know that?» he said and peppered Junhui's face with little kisses which elicited little giggles from the latter.

«Seriously?» Minghao huffed and crossed his arms, gaze judging. «On another's important day, _my_ important day you have nothing better to do than be disgustingly cheesy? How about one of you checks if all the guests have arrived? And bring me pain killers. You're all giving me a headache.»

Junhui pouted at him. That caused an irritated twitch around Minghao's left eyebrow but he indulged him anyway. «... please,» he added begrudgingly. Junhui beamed at him, squealing a «Hao Hao is so cute» before he ran out of the room to do just as Minghao requested, preventing the groom-to-be to murder him.

Olivia snorted. «Wow, you really know how to be intimidating,» she commented and twirled a lock of her ash blonde hair around her index. Minghao sent her a glare that could make hell freeze over. «You're lucky I need you as a bridesmaid,» he hissed and swatted at Jeonghan who found yet another flaw. «I'm a damn fashion designer, I know my stuff!»

Upset Jeonghan stepped back, hands on his waist. Olivia rolled his eyes at her brother. Under her breath she muttered, «you need a new fashion adviser» simultaneously to Jeonghan's capitulation. «As a mere commoner I do believe no wedding is held in pyjama bottoms, Mr. Xu.» There was a certain snide to his comment.

Wonwoo and Olivia burst out in laughter at Minghao's horrified expression as he caught sight of the pyjama bottoms cladding his legs. It was hilarious. Sneakily, Wonwoo took a photo, intending to show it Junhui later. His husband was sure to experience a fit of giggles once he saw the picture. Nothing satisfied him more than a happy Junhui.

As if he sensed Wonwoo's thoughts Junhui returned with a big smile plastered on his face. «Everything's fine, Hao Hao,» he proclaimed and padded over to the neatly arranged nail polish, inspecting each of them and easily falling into conversation with Olivia. Their little chuckles filled the room as Minghao fell into another hysterical fit due to the missing trousers he was supposed to wear.

It wasn't until another figure, tall and broad, stormed into the room, a suit bag over his right shoulder, that Minghao relaxed. «Where have you been?» he snarled, obviously close to a breakdown as he ripped said bag from the other man to retrieve the trouser he'd been in search of earlier. «Relax, you still got an hour,» the newcomer said with an eye roll.

«An hour?!» Minghao screeched, eyes blown wide. «That's completely not how I planned this!»

Wonwoo patted his shoulder. «Calm down, Minghao, there's nothing to go crazy over. You only need to put on your pants and you're ready to go.»

«I'm not!» - «He's not!»

Taken aback Wonwoo raised his hands in defence as Minghao and Jeonghan glared at him. «He still needs a fitting nail polish,» Jeonghan started. «No one can attend a wedding without beautiful nails.»

«And I haven't decided on the accessory and my hair style yet.»

Wonwoo groaned. «Isn't that a bit excessive? You already have a hair style.» He regretted the words instantly as both groom-to-be and wedding planer seemed to spit fire at him. «Excessive?! This is a wedding we're talking about!»

On another occasion their harmonising voices could've been object for admiration. Right now, Wonwoo feared for his life. From behind the two Junhui smirked at him, surely enjoying the predicament he found himself in. And all because he tried to be supportive. Lesson learned. He gave his husband the stink eye.

«Fashion is an art, Wonwoo,» the newest addition to their current circle explained. His voice tone indicated he didn't say it for the first time. «At some point I'd hoped you finally got a grasp on it.»

Wonwoo glowered at him. «Now everyone is superficial, Mingyu,» he shot back, satisfied with the scowl he evoked on the other's face. Take that, idiot.

«Why are you still here?» Minghao asked Mingyu, apparently as done with him as Wonwoo was. «Shouldn't you supervise the catering?»

Mingyu waved the distress off. «My assistant takes care of everything. I have another duty.» And with that his expression turned serious and menacing. Well, as menacing as it could be when one knew the man's personality better than the back of one's hand. Wonwoo wasn't impressed. Mingyu marched up to Minghao, hovering over him like a shadow. Wonwoo admitted the height difference had some sort of effect. Entertained he watched as Mingyu repetitively stabbed a finger against the shorter man's chest. Threat words spilled out his mouth. «Hurt her and I will kill you. Personally. I won't hesitate. Don't make her cry or it was the last thing you did before I bury you under the ground.»

«Ah, the infamous brother defends sister's honour talk,» Jeonghan interrupted good-naturally.

Mingyu turned to him with a frown. «Who are _you_?» His gaze examined the flamboyant wedding planer critically. It was written clearly on his face that he wasn't impressed. At that point Junhui decided to intervene before bad blood was spilled. «Mingyu, calm down, please.» He pressed himself to the worked up man's side, fingers curled around his biceps. The other hand slid down to wrap around Mingyu's own. «Minghao's just stressed and Jeonghan likes to mess with others.»

Mingyu relented, posture relaxing as he intertwined their hands, two silver bands glistening on their ring fingers. Minghao huffed out a puff of air, muttering a low «I'm not stressed, I _never_ stress». It sounded a lot like has convincing himself. Louder he said, «Tell me how this marriage between you three work again?» He gestured to Junhui's hands that each bore a ring, both different, each matching one Mingyu as well as Wonwoo wore.

«We love Junhui, he has enough love for both of us,» Wonwoo said with a shrug and strolled over to them, casually wrapping an arm around Junhui's waist. Mingyu nodded and pulled Junhui closer to his body and jostling Wonwoo in the process who sent him a dirty glare. «Watch what you're doing,» he hissed darkly and engulfed the apple of their eyes in a hug, a smug smile on his lip as Junhui buried his face into the crook of his neck. «You smell nice, Wonwon,» he mumbled. He took a deep inhale to emphasise his statement. Wonwoo blinked innocently at Mingyu who grit his teeth at the blatant challenge. Not one to go down without a fight he latched onto Junhui from behind, arms worming their way between Junhui and Wonwoo. The latter looked displeased at the situation.

The other occupants stared with varying emotions at the human sandwich. «There's a reason I stay single,» Jeonghan concluded the spectacle. Minghao clicked his tongue. «I prefer the traditional couple relationship.»

«Very progressive, Minghao.» Olivia shook her head at him. «You need to broad your mind. Besides,» her gaze travelled over the three, «Mingyu's and Wonwoo's main focus in Junhui's well-being.» She smiled softly as Mingyu blew some air behind Junhui's ear causing the latter to squirm and giggle at the assault. Olivia doubted Wonwoo or Mingyu noticed the lovesick expressions they were both sporting. «Whipped!» she called and dodged a small object Wonwoo threw at her. The man and his temper.

«Shouldn't you take care of the nail polish?» he snipped back and successfully pulled Minghao's attention to her. «Don't tell me you haven't chosen the three most fitting to my outfit yet?» he accused her, eyes turning into slits. Olivia grimaced and pushed three nail polish in her brother's direction, all belonging to the same colour pattern. «I did. It's not my fault you're too busy agonising over pants that don't look any different from the ones in the corner,» she snapped back, clearly done with the high strung tension in the room. Wonwoo sent her a sympathetic smile. He stayed with his stance. This was totally unnecessary. 

Then again, Minghao's bride-to-be was Mingyu's sister. And Mingyu was almost as bad as Minghao when it came to fashion. Once, he almost threw a fit when Junhui intended to bring the trash out in old sweatpants and forbid the confused boy to go outside in that attire. Instead he brought the trash out in his Armani suit and freshly polished shoes. It was a wonder his cloths hadn't gotten any stains on them when he returned although there clung a foul smell to them. If Mingyu's sister was anything like that than Wonwoo bet right now she was in a similar situation as Minghao. Truly amusing. Giving the _in good as in bad times_ a new depth.

Burrowing closer to his husband who was wonderfully warm he watched as Jeonghan pushed Minghao in a chair beside Olivia so she could paint his nails. If there was one thing Wonwoo wouldn't ever allow close to his hands than it was nail polish. It just didn't fit him. It looked good on Junhui, especially the cute Halloween stickers he had glued on his nails last year. He glanced over his husband's shoulder who had turned around in the double embrace and watched his nimble fingers straightening Mingyu's collar and opening the second button. At Mingyu's questioning glance he said, «gotta show some of that gorgeous skin.» 

Wonwoo could _hear_ the teasing smile probably tugging at Junhui's mouth. Embarrassed, Mingyu dropped his arm and Wonwoo used the chance to twirl a surprised Junhui around to face him, grabbing his left hand with _his_ wedding ring and inspected his nails. They were bare of anything. «No cute nail design?» he teased him. Junhui swatted at his shoulder with his free hand. «Dickhead,» he grumbled. Wonwoo smiled and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. «You're beautiful anyway.»

He took great enjoyment in the dark blush spreading over Junhui's face and going down his neck. It had always been his greatest pleasure to fluster his husband. Back in high school when they'd been everything and nothing it made his day seeing a blushing Junhui because of what he did or say.

Mingyu reached up to message Junhui's nape, the latter's eyes fluttering close. In college the taller used that method to make Junhui relax when he was stressed and didn't bother anybody with his problems.

Some things never change. 

«Enough with the lovey-dovey,» Minghao cut in, clapping his hands once to garner all their attention. «I have twenty minutes left and there's still a lot to do. Mingyu, check if your team is all ready and set, I do not want any guest wait unnecessarily for their food. Junhui, be a dear and check if everyone is seated.»

Wonwoo felt a tug of disappointment when Junhui left his side to carry out the request, followed by Mingyu who complained of the unfair treatment and that he was nobody's slave. «And most importantly,» Minghao turned to him with expectant eyes, «you've got the rings, right?»

Ah, the rings.

The rings he was to bring today as Minghao's best man.

The rings he had put on the kitchen table in the early morning before he and Junhui left.

The rings that, if he assumed correctly, still were on the kitchen table.

His face must show what he didn't dare mutter judging by the drop in temperature in the room. « _Wonwoo_...» Minghao said lowly, his tone icier than Siberia. «Don't tell me you don't carry what I think you don't carry with you.»

The sheepish smile Wonwoo sent him was answer enough. Olivia gave him a sympathetic look before fleeing the area her brother's explosion could affect. It didn't take long to hear the vicious roar, «Jeon Wonwoo, I'll kill you!» 

The scream echoed in the wide halls, causing perplexed faces to turn. Good for them, they weren't aware of the chaos erupting in the groom's room. Jeonghan watched unimpressed as Wonwoo hid behind a chair protecting his body from the various flying objects thrown his way. Minghao was a whirlwind, a talking one, but nevertheless dangerous. Wonwoo wasn't sure he'd survive the groom's rage. If anything, Jeonghan could add a funeral to the wedding he so thoroughly planned. If a funeral lied in his expertise. Not that Wonwoo cared. He had to protect himself from the projectiles and shouting.

«I can't believe you forgot the most important things! How much of an idiot can you be?! I trusted you with this. One duty, you had one freaking duty. If I had known I had ordered Mingyu to take care of the rings.»

Well, that was kind of an insult. Clumsy Mingyu over him, responsible Jeon Wonwoo? Minghao couldn't be serious. His momentarily distraction was his doom. Minghao grabbed him by his carefully styled hair – Mingyu was going to have an aneurysm the second he caught sight of Wonwoo – and dragged him out his hiding spot. «I hope you have a good excuse for our guests and my fiancée why the wedding will be delayed,» Minghao hissed, immune to Wonwoo's pleas to let go of his hair «that shit fucking hurts!», and dragged him over to the door. Just in that moment Junhui appeared, face flushed and shirt crumpled slightly, and panted, «you forgot the rings.» He hold up the little box between his thumb and index to emphasise his point.

Wonwoo thanked the universe for the angel he was married to, his life saviour for Minghao let go of him. He unceremoniously fell to the ground, glaring at a snickering Jeonghan as he tried to fix the mess the groom created. Junhui looked confused, eyes flitting between them, obviously trying to connect the dots. In the end he let it go. «Mingyu had them in his pockets,» he explained, a deeper flush reddening his cheeks. «He said he had a feeling that Wonwoo would forget them.» The laughter in his words was unmistakable. Wonwoo huffed. Why were the two of them ganging up against him?

«At least someone reliable,» Minghao muttered, taking the rings and passing them to Wonwoo with the threat if he looses them again he'd cut off his balls.

«I hope you don't intend on appearing like this,» Jeonghan joined the conversation. He was inspecting Junhui's attire. «Except you want everyone to know you have been in a heated make out session.»

Junhui covered his face with his hands, a whine worming its way through the barrier. Wonwoo scrambled up from the ground, the tiny box with the rings safely tugged into his pockets, and walked over to his husband who didn't dare look anybody in the eyes. Amused he whispered in his ear, «I'm sure I can wreck you more than Mingyu did.»

Junhui let out a shocked gasp and shoved against his shoulder. «Wonwoo! This is not a competition!»

Wonwoo shrugged, smirking. «It did the job, didn't it?»

His husband had no chance to inquire what he meant for Jeonghan pushed him in the room and wrestled the rumpled shirt off his body and threw a new, freshly ironed one at his head. «Wear this. I can't allow anybody to ruin this wedding by walking around in poorly worn attire.» With a quick glance to his watch he announced, «Ten minutes. I advise we head to the wedding hall.»

The advise sent the ball rolling. Minghao checked his attire a last time before strutting out the room, followed by Jeonghan and two third of the already married men.

«I don't feel so well,» Minghao confessed once they stood in front of the big doors, face ashen. Wonwoo clasped a hand on his shoulder. «I got you, Minghao. I'll be there with the whole time. Well, till you leave for your honeymoon, don't wanna be third-wheeling.» His little joke coaxed a small smile on Minghao's face. Taking a deep breath he nodded and pushed the doors open.

The sudden silence descending on the wedding hall after the married couple left for their honeymoon and the guests trickled out to return to their homes let Wonwoo feel the exhaustion a wedding brought along settling in his bones. The ring incident was a big contributor to his current state. At least he didn't drop the rings when he passed them to Minghao when the vows were exchanged. It didn't help that he was sitting on a table perfectly created for laying one's head on the surface to take a nap while waiting for the catering staff to pack up.

It had been a wonderful ceremony but all the stress weeks prior to the event made Wonwoo wonder if that was really worth it. The wedding planner could grouse all he want what a shame a wedding in an airport or even gym hall for any marriage enthusiast was, Wonwoo didn't regret it. There was nothing needed except the significant other and the silver bands to symbolise the next chapter.

Lucky him that the love of his life had never been interested in grand décor. Wonwoo doubted he would survived what Minghao and his wife experienced for weeks. It was too much for his heart. And he was grateful that one of Mingyu's priorities was going along with every shenanigan Junhui came up with and therefore agreed to a marriage in an airport. Else Wonwoo was pretty sure he would've experienced a similar wedding like this one. He shuddered at the thought.

«What are you thinking about?» Junhui murmured from where he was nestled in Mingyu's side. The adrenaline had finally worn off and left him tired. Wonwoo reached over and fondly pushed strayed bangs out of Junhui's face. His hand glided lower to rest against a warm cheek. «How we didn't need all this flourish to be happy.» Junhui hummed non-comically, nuzzling into Wonwoo's hand, eyes drifting close.

«I don't know, I found it pretty nice,» Mingyu said, eyes travelling over the almost empty hall.

Wonwoo raised an eyebrow. «You were just here to get compliments out of the guest for the food,» he said matter-of-factly and grinned at the blush spreading over Mingyu's cheeks and the indignant protest spilling over his lips.

«You're food was delicious, Gyu,» Junhui managed to squeeze in-between Mingyu's rant how the catering was an essential part of a wedding and how a chef could only improve his skills if he knew what the customers liked, and a yawn escaping his throat. Immediately, Mingyu shut up and started to coo at a sleepy Junhui who was smiling lightly, leaning back against the taller. It was obvious he was close to dreamland. Wonwoo retracted his hand from its position as Junhui's pillow and stood up, brushing a few crumbs from the black bread he had eaten earlier – one of Mingyu's new recipes – off his pants. He held a hand out for Junhui to take. «Come one, Sleeping Beauty, let's get you home.»

Junhui shook his head. «Mingyu's staff hasn't finished yet.»

Indeed, the workers Mingyu took with him for the catering were still bustling around, packing away pots and glasses and left-overs. It looked like it still took an hour if not more until they were ready to go. 

Mingyu looked over the scene, assessing the situation before connecting eyes with Wonwoo who looked at him questioningly. With a soft smile directed at the half-asleep man on his lap he said gently, «It's alright, sweetheart, I'll manage. Go home with Wonwoo. I'll follow you when everything's finished.»

Junhui pouted, obviously not liking the idea of leaving him behind. After a lot of coaxing from Mingyu's side and a promise to wait for the latter in bed from Wonwoo he allowed the already standing male to pull him up. «Be quick,» he said and pressed a sweet kiss against Mingyu's lips that the other returned. «I will.»

Junhui grinned, satisfied with the outcome before he leaned down to give Mingyu another kiss. Wonwoo rolled his eyes. Those two were so dramatic. «Come on, love,» he urged Junhui, «or we won't leave this place till morning.»

«I wouldn't mind,» his husband replied back playfully. Wonwoo sighed in teasing exasperation and grabbed the reluctant man at his shoulders. With a last glance back to Mingyu who had stood up as well to head to his stuff he allowed Wonwoo to steer him out of the wedding hall and in direction of their car.

«How does Mingyu come home without a car?» Junhui exclaimed once he was seated in the passenger's seat and Wonwoo managed to bring the motor to life after three tries. One of these days the vehicle would break down for good. A nightmare Wonwoo chose not to dwell on. There were more important things to do.

Easily seeing through Junhui's motive he backed out of their parking spot. «He came separately with his employees, remember?» At Junhui's deflation he joked, «one could think you don't wanna spend time with me alone regarding your hardest to stay by Mingyu's side.»

That brought Junhui out of his missing-my-human-bed-warmer-already-stupor that always happened when he was tired and not in his bed. Wide eyes expressing how scandalising he found that aspect he threw himself over the console to circle his arms around Wonwoo's neck. The latter had to stop any intention of driving on the road in order not to endanger both of them. «You know I would never do that!» Junhui said quietly and hiding his face into Wonwoo's shoulder. «You were my first in almost everything, I trust you with my life.»

Wonwoo felt a bit bad his joke caused this reaction. The bigger part of him though was satisfied and also smug. Despite Mingyu and him getting along quite well (Olivia once said they were like siblings, always bickering) at times there was a sort of rivalry between them who could gain the most of Junhui's affection. It mostly happened if one of them or even all three were away from each other for a longer time and deprived of love. Junhui had laughed loudly once he found out the reason behind those actions and called them sappy idiots.

Coaxing Junhui out of his hiding spot he cradled his husband's face in his hands and kissed him gently. «I know, love, I was just teasing. And maybe a bit jealous.»

Junhui looked at him strangely with heated cheeks, absolute adorable in Wonwoo's opinion, before he groaned loudly and flung himself back into his seat. «Don't tell me this was one of your episodes.»

Wonwoo grinned sheepishly. «Maybe?»

Junhui shook his head in exasperation, mumbling something Wonwoo couldn't quite understand but it sounded too fond to be mean. «Let's go home. I'm craving hot chocolate after this emotional day.»

Wonwoo threw him a playful glance before he's focus returned to the road. «Just admit your sweet tooth kicked in again. No need to give excuses.»

Junhui spluttered indignantly, similar to how Mingyu reacted earlier, the observation causing Wonwoo to smile to himself as he remembered an occasion where Mingyu had proudly told his employees how Junhui became more like him. Wonwoo mused in some aspects it was true. «How about cuddles first and hot chocolate once Mingyu returned?» he suggested. Despite not looking in Junhui's direction he was sure of the beaming smile on the other's face. The hand on his thigh did one last thing.

When they returned home he had to carry Junhui on his back to their flat. The latter refused to walk and turned into a whiny child. Not wanting to wake the other residents up Wonwoo caved and carried the heavier male up the fifth floor, panting heavily while Junhui was dozing happily away.

«You're the best, Wonwon,» Junhui yawned once they were under the covers after they'd finished their nightly bed routine and he burrowed against Wonwoo. He gave him a quick peck and dove back to rest his head on Wonwoo's chest.

«You're just saying that because I carried you.»

A giggle reached his ear from underneath his chin. «Maybe? It surely was a nice workout for you.»

«Brat,» Wonwoo replied and tickled the mischievous male curled around him. Junhui let out shrieks of laughter, here and there a plea to stop thrown into the mix. Not that Wonwoo listened. He was too distracted by Junhui's eyes sparking with mirth and the wide stretched smile. Too absorbed it happened that he didn't see the glint in said eyes. In the blink of an eye Junhui counter attacked, fingers grazing over Wonwoo's abdomen, his weak spot. Soon, both of them were a mess of jerking bodies tangled in sheets.

«Did I miss something?» a voice brought them out their heated battle. Both their head snapped to the door where Mingyu was leaning against the frame, one leg crossed over the other at the ankle, hands buried in the pockets of his pants. The corners of his mouth were tugged upwards.

«You're back,» Wonwoo stated weakly, still out of breath. Junhui had no such issue, climbing out the bed to flung himself against Mingyu who caught him expertly. Not wasting time Junhui hugged him like a koala, arms and legs circling around him. He looked at Mingyu with wide pleading eyes, mouth formed into a pout. Helplessly, Mingyu looked over at Wonwoo who chuckled, «he wants hot chocolate.»

Mingyu snickered and poked Junhui's nose. «Hot chocolate over sleep? Sleeping Beauty has changed his mind it seems.»

«Mingyu,» Junhui whined, dragging the last letter out, harmonising with the pout he sported. It didn't take long for Mingyu to pad into the kitchen and prepare hot chocolate, Junhui attached to his back to steal some body warmth and Wonwoo following them and sitting on the counter watching the two of them with fondness. «Is there any chance I'll get a hug?» he questioned after a while. 

Junhui turned his head to him. «Nope. You're just gonna steal my body warmth.»

«Isn't that what you're currently doing to me?» Mingyu mused and poured the hot chocolate in three cups.

«That's different,» Junhui denied and finally detached himself from his husband. Instead he made grabby hands at the hot beverage, looking excited to slurp the sweet drink. «I'm the regulator between you two. Wonwoo is cold most of the times and you too hot. I'm just doing you a favour.»

Both his husbands snorted at the explanation, shaking their heads at him, clearly not taking him seriously. Not that Junhui cared. He finally got his hot chocolate in his hands and he'd be damned if he didn't enjoy every sip of it.

«Look, Wonwoo, what has become of us?» Mingyu sighed deeply. «We're being cast away for a mere drink.»

Wonwoo hummed in agreement. «How heartless.»

Ignoring his husbands' dramatics Junhui happily drunk his chocolate, savouring the taste, even the last drop before he dropped the empty cup in the sink. He looked at the two men that stole his heart and smirked. «Last in bed has to clean the kitchen tomorrow,» he announced and dashed back to their bedroom. He heard shouts from behind and a loud thumb but he wasn't stupid enough to look back. That could cost him the win. Laughter spilled from his lips as he dove head first into the sheets, anticipating who would come in second.

Non-surprisingly it was Wonwoo who didn't waste a second in slipping in beside him, pulling his socks off his feet on his way. No doubt he tripped Mingyu on their chase and sent him flying to the floor. Indeed, said male appeared a seconds later, a scowl directed at Wonwoo, hand massaging his right knee before he jumped on the bed at Junhui's other side. «You cheated, arsehole,» he sniffed and pulled Junhui as an act of consoling himself on top who allowed the manhandling. After all, Mingyu took one for the team.

«Not my fault you can't look where you're going,» Wonwoo replied arrogantly and pressed one of his cold feet against Mingyu's calve. It elicited a high-pitched yelp from the tall male that caused Junhui to giggle. «I told you Wonwoo's cold.»

«I don't get paid enough for this shit,» Mingyu grumbled and flicked Wonwoo's forehead in return. «You should treat me nicer for I saved your poor ass because you forgot the rings.»

Wonwoo attacked him with both feet this time, showing no mercy to his victim. It ended with Mingyu's nose colliding with Junhui's head. The sting made him shout and rub the stinging part.

Quite apologetic but not completely cause their residential cook brought the fate on himself Junhui pushed himself up and asked sweetly, «Should I kiss it better?» Mingyu hummed non-comically and allowed Junhui to pepper his face with fleeting kisses.

«Hey, where are my kisses?» Wonwoo complained, having rolled over in the space Junhui formerly occupied and tugged at Junhui's sleeve. The latter rolled his eyes at the male's behaviour but leaned down nonetheless to press little innocent kisses on his cheeks. Wonwoo had other ideas as he pulled Junhui down and pressed their lips together, tongue sneaking out and diving into Junhui's mouth the second the other let out a surprised gasp.

«You do know this ain't fair, right?» Mingyu huffed, hands grabbing around Junhui's waist to bring his attention back to him. When that didn't work he thought putting his own nouth to use worked best. It did. Junhui jerked upwards, hand flying to his neck were Mingyu had sucked a nice hickey into the tanned skin. «Mingyu!» Junhui whined, blush spreading over his face. Coupled with the kiss-swollen lips he looked beautiful.

«That's what you get for ignoring me,» Mingyu replied smugly, proud of the bite. Judging by its colour it would be there for a few days.

Junhui opened his mouth to say something but nothing aside a squeak came out as he was pulled down between his two husbands. Dumbfounded he looked up at Wonwoo who hovered over him with a predatory like smirk. «Gotta stake my claim, too,» he announced and proceeded to create another hickey on the other side of Junhui's neck. The sting was as strong as the former one, if not stronger. His gaze wandered between his husbands, taking in the satisfied expressions on their faces. «You're both unbelievable,» he groaned and buried his face in his pillow. He heard them chuckle above him and felt two different arms wrap around his waist. «You love us,» Mingyu stated confidently.

Junhui didn't say anything but the way he pulled them closer said enough. There was nothing in this world he loved more than the two men sandwiching him. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with these two idiots and if that meant letting them use him as a canvas for their possessiveness he didn't mind. After all, it was him who had proposed to each of them so he could place his own mark on them. Both his husbands agreed he had the simplest tastes. Therefore he was always satisfied with the best. Wonwoo and Mingyu were the best thing that happened to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I admit I used Minghao and his wedding as a doormat. I deeply apologise. And I know he is usually more composed and calm and the fretting fits Junhui more but I found the thought quite amusing of a hysterical Minghao getting ready on the day of his wedding. And looking at his passion for fashion it is imaginable he goes a bit crazy over the correct attire and that everything's fine.  
> Wonwoo forgetting the rings as the best man was only to spice up the situation and add to the squabbling between Wonwoo and Mingyu and see who wins (let's look over the fact Junhui wins most of the time in the end cause *cough* whipped).
> 
> And yes, I used a Oscar Wilde quote. It sneaked in seconds before I posted it. Gotta pretend there's a poet in me somewhere lol
> 
> Thanks for readying. Comments and Kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
